Connected
by Autumn's Fire
Summary: JLU Xover. Slade has gone too far this time, and to top it all off... he had a little help from a certain twelfth level genius and some DNA from various hero's....
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've seen a good deal of every episode to have (hopefully) gotten a feel on each character's character. There might be times when they'll be a little OOC but hey, you just might like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Teen Titans, nor do I own any of the characters from Justice League Unlimited, so get off my butt already. I only own Alexanialee.

Chapter 1

**Jump City  
Monday, March 17th 8:45 a.m.**

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

Raven sighed into her tea cup. This happened every morning and no matter how much it bugged her to listen to words repeated incessantly, it amused her to no end. Starfire was trying her best to break the two shouting Titan's argument, and Robin was nowhere to be found. He was most likely, in the training room.

"Friends please, stop arguing!" Starfire shouted at both of them.

That only served to heighten the argument into a three way argument, instead of a two way one. Raven rubbed her throbbing temple and growled. There was only so much shouting one could take in the morning.

"ENOUGH!" Raven bellowed, causing a glass in Beast Boy's hand to shatter, and instant silence. Ever since Trigon had been defeated, Raven had opened up a little more, but still showed little emotion.

This was unexpected, to say the least.

"Why don't you two just make your _own_ breakfasts, and leave the shouting at the door hm?" Raven suggested, her eyebrows arching at the gaped looks she was receiving.

"A wondrous idea friend Raven!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together.

Raven sighed and then sipped her tea. Cyborg cleared his throat and started on making breakfast, while Beast Boy, continued to gape.

Raven stood, and refilled her cup and then grabbed a piece of toast and walked out of the kitchen and headed down the hall, until she found herself on the roof. She sat down, legs dangling dangerously over the edge as she enjoyed the light morning breeze.

As she sat there, she took the time to reflect on the past two months. In the past two months, Slade had resurfaced, and had become a problem, once again. Raven looked down at her covered arm, and then pushed up her sleeve, revealing a nasty scar.

--Flashback

"What do you want with me Slade!" Raven growled as Slade sterilized a knife.

"To put it shortly? I want a sample of your power." Slade said smoothly as he approached her with a cottons ball.

He swabbed off her arm, and before she could think to blast him away, searing pain shot up and down her arm, up her neck and coursed through her head. She growled as Slade filled up a test tube with her blood and then corked it and wiped the excess blood off and stuck it in a small cooler.

He then injected something into her, and soon after, she blacked out. When she woke, she was in the Titan Tower, hospital ward.

--End

And he had done the same to Starfire too, only her cut wasn't as big, or deep. _Why would Slade want Starfire's blood? Or mine for that fact?_

"Brooding?" Came a taunting voice.

Raven scowled and turned, only to see Red X. "Don't you have some one else to bother?" Raven asked bluntly.

"I do, but I like to bother you." Red X said.

Raven scowled, ever since Red X had turned a new leaf, and become an Honorary Titan, that's all he ever seemed to do.

**Metropolis  
7 p.m. same day**

"Did you get the samples?" a cool voice stated as coal black eyes looked up from the lab test results.

Slade stepped forward from out of the shadows, holding up two labeled test tubes, one filled with blood, the other only half filled.

"Yes. Now, let's finish this." Slade said as the bald headed man took the tubes.

Slade's eye narrowed, as the bald headed man hooked both tubes into an IV and then injected the IV needle into a slender pale arm. The arm flinched slightly, but couldn't move, due to the glowing green shackles holding it down to the metal table.

"You never told me, what substance that green material is." Slade said slowly, suspicion lacing his every word.

"Kryptonite. Superman's one and only weakness. It keeps our project from getting away from us." The man said as a pair of luminously alluring molten colored eyes glared deadly daggers at him. Trying to sear the flesh off his face.

"What DNA's did you put into her Luthor?" Slade asked, curiously.

Luthor chuckled and patted the girl's head gently.

"I put the best DNA's from all the Justice League members from all over world into her. And some other choice DNA's. But there were five, who were the foundation of her creation, the best of the best. They shaped what she'd look like, her body structure, personality, intelligence…. Skills." Luthor said as he clasped his hands behind his back, and then walked around the test table.

"Such as?" Slade prodded coolly.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, and Cat Woman." Luthor said as he looked at Slade briefly, whose eye had widened.

"What! Cat Woman is one of the best Thieves known! And they're the most dangerous of the Justice League!" Slade snarled.

Luthor's face contorted into that of amusement, when he looked upon Slade. "As I said…. The Best of the Best." Luthor said and then looked down at the girl, before looking back at Slade. "What DNA's did you put in her?" Luthor asked.

Slade shrugged. "Various DNA's from the Teen Titans. Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Speedy, Hot Spot, Raven, and Starfire." Slade said, calmly.

Luthor fought not to chuckle. "Didn't want Robin's DNA in her?"

If Slade scowled, you couldn't tell.

"No. One Robin is enough to deal with. Two would drive me insane." Slade said and then looked at Luthor. "How did the training go in my absence?"

"It would seem, that everything the scientists put in the simulator, reading, writing, arithmetic, sciences, electronics, history, she has soaked up. Seems she's taken after Batman in the intelligence department. The scientists also tell me that she's able to speak properly, but she won't speak to me. And it would seem she insulted a great deal of my secretaries, when they tried to teach her, lady like qualities." Luthor said.

"Insulting? So early? I'd say you picked the wrong DNA's to put in her if she's already insulting people." Slade said.

Luthor scowled. "Nonsense! I assume she picked it up from all the books and TV the scientists let her read and watch."

"If you say so." Slade said nonchalantly and turned and walked out.

Luthor scowled and walked out after the Cyclops. The girl on the table, growled, as the DNA in the IV drained into her, and began fusing with her own. She cried out in pain as her DNA began to change. She thrashed violently as her fire coursed through her veins. When it had stopped, she went limp, panting hard, and sweating. Soon after, a female scientist walked in carrying a large bag, and shut the door behind herself.

"Well Alexanialee, this is where we say goodbye." Dr. Watkins said.

The girl looked perplexed. "What do you mean Doc?" she asked gently.

"The others and I can put up with ourselves being slaves to Luthor, but we can't put up with the fact that Luthor and Slade are trying to use you against the Justice League, so we've banded together, to get you out of here. And with these clothes and small gadgets and papers, it will help you escape this prison and stay out of their reach." Dr. Watkins said as she walked over to control panel and deactivated the security system.

The shackles unclasped, and Alexanialee sat up, rubbing her neck, and then her wrists. The scientist thrusted the bag into Alexanialee's arms.

"You know the layout, you know the security codes, put the clothes on, get out, and run. Never look back, keep going until you get to Jump City. There's a laptop in the bag, there is a birth certificate, a Social Security Card, and three hundred dollars for food and lodging." Dr. Watkins took in a deep breath with a serious glint to her eyes.

"Use the computer to tap into Luthor's bank account, there are untraceable circuits in the computer that will enable you to put any sum of money into a private account. Your name from now on, is Alexanialee Callaway, you were born in Gotham City Memorial Hospital, when you were two your parents died in a lab explosion, in south American so you were put into to foster home in Jump City and that's where you've lived ever since. Remember it, remember it well." Dr. Watkins said clasping Alexanialee's bare shoulders.

"But Slade has established himself in Jump City." Alexanialee said.

"Slade is not as smart as Luthor, Luthor would think you would go straight to the Justice League, Slade would not think to look right under his own nose. Get to Jump City, find the Teen Titans, if you do happen to run into Slade, before you get to the Teen Titans, You'll be able to take him on long enough for the Titans to get to you. No go!" And with that Dr. Watkins walked out.

Alexanialee blinked, and then pulled open the bag.

**Titan Tower  
After Midnight**

Raven jumped into a sitting position on her bed, sweat trickling down her bare shoulders, neck and head. she felt something so strongly, so suddenly, that it jerked her out of the deepest of slumbers.

She felt another bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned the Justice League, or any of the titans, I would be making my next smash show, not just writing fanfiction!

Chapter 2

**Justice League HQ  
****Friday, March 21st 1:00 p.m. **

"_We sent her to Jump City on Monday. We haven't heard from her since she destroyed Luthor's lab, and all it's research." _Dr. Malone said.

The Justice League members present gaped. Wonder Woman's eyebrows furrowed.

"How could you _do_ something like that!" she exclaimed.

"_It's not like we wanted to. We have families to support and protect Wonder Woman. What else could we have done? Refuse? Do you _know_ what Luthor would have done… can _do_ to our families?"_ Dr. Malone said, with a bite to his tone.

"No one's blaming you for doing what you had to, but why did you send her to Jump City? Slade is there." Superman said.

"Robin," Batman said, his mind instantly going to work.

"_Luthor would instantly think she'd come straight to you guys. He wouldn't expect her to go to the Teen Titans, nor would Slade think to look underneath his own nose. And trust me; Luthor has been looking for Alex, as though his life depended on it." _

"But if the girl," Batman started.

"_Alexanialee,"_

"But if, Alexanialee ran into Slade…?" Batman trailed off inquiringly.

"_She'd be able to take him on, long enough for the Titans to get to her. Don't get me wrong, she's a very accomplished fighter, and smart, but she's unaccustomed to the environment, and it was automatically assumed, that she'd adapt to being around people faster, if they were close to her own age."_

"Understandable." Green Lantern murmured.

"Maybe we should head to Jump City…" Green Arrow said slowly, certain things running through his mind. "We had mentioned stopping by sometime, to talk to the Titans. And if Luthor and Slade are in this together, they need to know."

**Titan HQ  
****2:00 p.m. same day**

"We have visitors." Raven threw over her shoulder, as she meditated, facing the window.

Starfire walked over to the window and looked all around outside, but didn't see anyone.

"Friend Raven, I see no one here." Starfire said.

"They're inside already Star." Raven said causing the others to look at her alarmed.

"The alarms should have gone off," Robin began to protest, but stopped when Raven turned herself around, feet now on the ground and looked past him.

Starfire followed Raven's gaze and a smile spread over her face, and with that she flew across the room, (causing Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy to duck) and barreled into the visitor. Red X chuckled from over in the corner, and folded the page down in the book he was reading before shutting it.

Robin stood up, and dusted his knees off while greetings were exchanged, from the visitors.

-Two hours later-

"So she's…?" Cyborg started.

"Yes." Batman said.

"And she has Star's and Rae's…?" Beast Boy trailed off wide eyed.

"Yes." Superman said.

"And Slade helped Luthor?" Robin asked.

"Yes. It would seem that there are still Brotherhood of Evil members out there. And you did mention that you never did find that second Quantum Generator." Wonder Woman added.

"You think they're trying to find it?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's possible." Batman said.

"What I really want to know at the moment is why she hasn't contacted us?" Raven asked.

"Why wait for the battle to come to you…when you can take the war to the enemy?" Hot Spot asked.

Robin went to speak, but was cut off by alarms going off.

Kid Flash was gone before anyone could move and back again. "Lots of Slade's creepy robots are on the outskirts of town! And Slade's out there with them!"

"Why would Slade be out there with his robots? He usually doesn't…" Cyborg trailed off.

"He's found her! Let's move!" Robin and Batman said at once.

**Docks**

Alexanialee easily lunged into a flying tuck and roll summersault as she rushed to get to the bomb that was no bigger than the size of her head. Despite its small stature, that bomb could and would take out the entire coast side facing the business district _and_ Titan Tower. She jumped into the air, and rammed her heels downwards, shoving a robots head down into its chest, and pushed off, before it exploded.

The real Slade was just ahead of her, and was armed and ready with a metal rod, that had kryptonite for a spearhead. Kryptonite, in small quantities like the spearhead, didn't really affect her, but he didn't have to know that. In an explosion of speed, she sped past Slade, narrowly missing the spear and grabbed the bomb.

"NO!" was the bellow that the hero's heard when they approached the 'battlefield' as Beast Boy had dubbed it.

Indeed it did look like a battlefield. Everywhere you looked, Slade's robots littered the ground, some in slices, some completely intact with either a fist sized hole in the chest, or two eye sized holes in the chest. And more robots came running towards the hero's.

"Give back the bomb Alexanialee!" Slade bellowed in rage, as a she skidded around a corner.

"You have to catch me first Cyclops!" she threw over her shoulder as she rapidly began to increase her speed.

"You crazy girl! That thing is set to explode in two minuets!" Slade howled.

"Exactly!" she said as she zipped passed a hoard of bots, and then down a dock and jumped into the water.

In an instant, Aqualad jumped into the water after her.

"NOOO!" Slade roared as he skidded to a stop near the beginning of the dock.

"Titans go!" Robin exclaimed when many more robots began appearing.

As the hero's attacked the robots, the ground rumbled as thousands of gallons water shot skyward. It was very far away from the shore, and while the group of hero's were distracted, Slade made his escape… seething in anger. Half of the robots jumped into the water, as the Titans stabilized themselves. However, a few minuets later they were hurled out by greenish bolts of energy that had little black orbs surrounding them.

The robots were quickly taken care of, and both Aqualad and Alexanialee burst out of the water.

"Nothing like a swim to get the blood pumping." Alexanialee said.

Aqualad couldn't help but grin at her wry tone.

"Alexanialee I presume?" Superman asked as he bent over, and extended a hand.

She took it without hesitation and allowed him to haul her out of the water.

"That would be me. You must be Superman." Alexanialee said.

The hero's looked surprised.

"How do you know me? We were told that you had never seen us before." Superman said.

"Well the big red 'S' on your suit helped." She said dryly, causing Batman to give a quiet snort while Beast Boy, on the other hand, full out laughed.

"I guess, formal introductions are in order." Alexanialee said.

"Yes, but first, we should get you into some dry clothes." Wonder Woman said with a small smile.

OK! That's all for now folks! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I have no reason to make up excuses, nor do I apologize when I say, writers block sucks major… MAJOR coconut milk.

Disclaimer: dude, I told ya once! (Bum-dum-dum) I told ya twice! (Bum-da-da-dum) Lemme lone I no own!

**T-Car**

**March 21st 1:15 p.m.**

"Honestly I'll dry soon enough." Alexanialee said dryly.

Starfire was _trying_ to pat dry Alexanialee's hair, Raven was struggling not to laugh, and Red X was scowling with discomfort.

"You need dry clothes, and besides, the ones you're wearing are torn." Robin said.

"I _know_ I need dry clothes, but I feel utterly ridiculous." Alexanialee shot back.

"Why should you feel ridiculous?" Beast Boy asked.

Alexanialee scowled.

"I am, not only thoroughly soaked to the bone, freezing, and wrapped like a cocoon in Superman's cape, I'm sitting on a crook-turn-titan's lap and he hasn't even bought me a drink yet." Alexanialee said, causing Raven to snort audibly, softly, but audibly.

Cyborg was chuckling under his breath, and Robin's face contorted into an actual smile all the while X's scowl lessened, and something akin to shock showed by the muscle in his jaw.

Alexanialee's sarcasm was lost on Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Bought you a drink?" Starfire asked.

Alexanialee felt a familiar, yet unfamiliar pang of irritation when Starfire asked this question. Luckily, Alexanialee caught sight of a clothing store.

"There's a store please stop!" Alexanialee exclaimed.

Raven's laughter was starting to become louder, and Alexanialee had just now noticed. And somehow, Alexanialee knew Raven hated shopping.

"Raven and I will meet you guys back at the tower, later on." Alexanialee said as she swiftly got off X's lap and exited the car.

Raven's laughter immediately stopped and her eyes widened slightly.

"I don't wanna go shopping!" Raven exclaimed.

"I'll buy you the biggest book you can find in the book store café down the street," Alexanialee said slyly.

Raven's eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing that always caught Raven, it was the temptation of a new book.

"No," Raven said.

Anyone could tell that was a hard thing to refuse.

"Ok, two books." Alexanialee said, a smile playing at the corner of her lip.

Raven shook her head no and Alexanialee arched an eyebrow.

"Four books and a cup of chamomile tea."

Robin found this incredibly amusing. Raven shook her head no, and Alexanialee sighed.

"Ok, fine. I'll go to the book store myself… I'll bet they've got their new shipment in today too. Hm." Alexanialee said as she started walking towards the clothing store.

"If you don't want to go with her Raven, I'll will." Robin suggested.

Raven growled under her breath and got out of the car.

Beast Boy blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "Why doesn't that bribe ever work for me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mainly, because you've never thought to use that bribe on Raven, and I'm sure if you ever had prior to this moment, it wouldn't have worked." Cyborg said.

"Let's get back to the Tower Cyborg." Robin chuckled.

**In the store**

The store that they had just entered was called Dragon Fire. Size and all, Raven estimated that it was about the size of the living room in Titan HQ. And that was pretty big. The walls were a deep purple, and had black dragons in various patterns lining the walls with white and silver highlights. There were racks of clothes in all sizes, different patters of plaid, shades of dark pink, purple, red, silver, and azure. There were many different styles of shoes, makeup, belts, and other… interesting things. (Sort of like Hot Topic) there were books in here, they took up a good portion of the left and far back wall.

"This is a… ahem… interesting place." Raven commented, wincing at a tall lanky kid who had numerous piercings in his ears, nose and eyebrows.

"I'd rather come in here to get clothes than Happy-Go-Luckiness across the street." Alexanialee said thrusting her thumb out the window.

Raven dared a glance, and shuddered. Everything in that window was _bubblegum pink_.

"Ok, I'll take this place over _that_ any day." Raven said.

"So, why do you hate shopping?" Alexanialee asked, sifting through some tops.

"I don't hate shopping, I just don't understand the point of it." Raven said as a pair of pants caught her eye.

"There's really not a point to understand. From what I've observed, in the few days I've been free," Alexanialee paused and pulled out a pair of jeans with chains on the legs. "Shopping is some sort of release. Or rather, a brief escape from the pressures of the day." Alexanialee murmured, and pulled three more pairs of pants from the rack.

"What are you doing? Trying to clean out the store?" Raven asked.

A tease.

"Yeah, so that way if nuclear winter comes, I'll be fabulously stylish." Alexanialee smirked.

Raven's brow arched. "Touché."

Alexanialee chuckled and then grabbed some more things. She stopped when she noticed Raven was browsing around. "You don't have any clothes. Pick some out." Alexanialee said and then went to grab some nice leather boots.

"I don't have any money on me." Raven murmured, still inspecting a pair of pants.

"Well I do. Grab what ever you like." Alexanialee said and then walked over to some shirts, leaving Raven stunned.

**An hour and a half later**

Cyborg pulled up at the curb, noticing Raven was sporting seven or eight bags of clothes herself. Then Cyborg witnessed Raven do something that was completely unusual.

She laughed.

"Hey Cyborg." Alexanialee laughed as she and raven began putting their bags in the car.

"Hey… you two are getting along well." Cyborg commented.

"We have a lot in common." Raven said simply, although she held a small smile on her otherwise calm face.

"Hey Cyborg? Have you ever considered shocking Beast Boy?" Alexanialee asked.

Cyborg's face scrunched slightly. "Shocked?"

"Static electricity? Like if you rub your foot or hand on something with built of static electricity and then touch him?" Alexanialee asked.

"Thought about it, but I wouldn't do it. Knowing my circuits, I'd probably electrocute him." Cyborg said.

"We have a theory, that if someone uses static to shock Beast Boy, his hair will fluff out like a cotton ball, despite all the hair gel he uses." Raven said.

"No more like we have a bet going. I bet that Beast Boy's hair will fluff out, Rae doesn't think it will." Alexanialee said.

"I know for a fact it won't Alex. He uses a jug of gel each day." Raven said and then got in.

"How do you know he uses a jug?" Alexanialee asked slyly.

"Beast Boy always complains about not having enough hair gel. When you ask him how much he has left, he'll say, 'I have a jug left'." Raven said.

"Rae does have a point. Beast Boy does get dramatic with the hair gel. If you have any, hide it." Cyborg chuckled as they made their way down the street.

"Uh, we've got a room set up for you." Cyborg said hesitantly, looking at Alexanialee through his mirror.

"A room? Why?" Alexanialee asked.

"Well, while you and Rae were shopping, we sort of had it set up for you. We kinda hoped you'd like to stay with us at the tower… y'know? As a Titan." Cyborg said.

"How do you know I won't betray you? Not that I will, but how do you know?" Alexanialee asked.

"We'll give you the Terra package." Cyborg said.

"Huh?"

"You'll stay with us until you betray us. Though I doubt you will." Rae said.

"I have no reason to. Besides, it's not like I'd align myself to Slade or Luthor. Not ever."

"Do I take that as a yes?" Cyborg asked, a grin beginning to spread over his lips.

"Can we stop by the hotel I've been staying at to pick up what little I have?" Alexanialee asked.

"Sure Alexanialee…" Cyborg was cut off.

"Please, just call me Alex." She said.

Cyborg grinned wider and held up the communicator to his mouth when they came to a red light.

"_Go ahead Cy." Robin said._

"BOO-YAAAAAAH!" Cyborg shouted into the communicator.

A/n: Well, that's all for this chapter folks! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know I've been gone for a looooong time, and I'm sorry. Computer viruses' suck. I also noticed that the time clock was way off in the last chapter, when they were in the T-car. It should have said 4:15, not 1:15.

Connected

Chapter 4

**Titan Tower**

**5:35 p.m.**

Do you actually think friend Alex-an-ia-lee will consider staying with us?" Starfire asked, as Batman and Robin contemplated their next moves in chess.

Beast Boy was playing his Gamestation against Kid Flash and the remaining heroes were playing cards.

"Never know until someone asks her, Star." Robin murmured as he moved his pawn.

"But if someone asks her and she still refuses then what?" Starfire asked.

This caused both Batman and Robin to pause and look up at her. Everyone looked at her. She had a point…. What if Alexanialee refused the offer?

"I doubt she'd refuse." Superman said as he rearranged his cards.

"What makes you so sure?" Beast Boy asked.

Batman suppressed a grin. "Simple. She's got some of my DNA in her. That in itself makes her one of the smartest people around."

Superman's lips pressed into a thin line briefly before curving slightly. Robin rolled his eyes, even though no one could tell. He was accustomed to these rare, smartass comments from Batman, the others, however, were not… so the were looking at him somewhat owlishly…well in Beast Boy's case, he had unconsciously turned into an owl, and was staring as gapingly as one could as an owl.

Robin's communicator beeped slightly and he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped the lid open as Beast Boy flew over and perched himself on Robin's shoulder. "Go ahead Cyborg."

"_BOO-YAAAAAAA!!!!"_

Needless to say, Beast Boy was blown off of Robin's shoulder… feathers included, while Robin's hair was blown back in a do, something similar to Bart Simpson's.

"_My god! What on earth are you trying to do? Call every bat and crow within a thousand mile radius?!" _ _came Alex's remark._

"_I was not trying to call any bats or crows!" Cyborg exclaimed. _

"_Then what was that? Some sort of mating call? Don't you have to puff up and strut about for it to work efficiently?"_

"Well Batman, she's got your smartass comments down that's for sure." Green Lantern said.

"_I'm not doing any sort of mating call!" Cyborg all but shrieked._

"_Could have fooled me!" Alex shot back._

"Good for her. She'll need it." Batman said, causing Green Lantern to chuckle.

"_Bucket of Bolts?! Now listen here you cupcake…!"_

"Cupcake?" Wonder Woman and Starfire asked at once.

"_Cupcake?!" Alexanialee echoed Wonder Woman and Starfire's comment. "I've got a question for you Cy. Do you like to fly?" _

"_Not really… why?" Cyborg asked slowly, almost warily. _

"_Because I'm going to punt kick your ass from here to Titan Tower if you don't pull over!" Alexanialee said with emphasis._

You could almost hear the crocodile smile in Alexanialee's voice.

Robin could tell, then and there, life at Titan Tower was going to get a lot more interesting. Reaching up to mess his hair back into place, Robin took in a calming breath. "Are you coming back now?"

"_If Cyborg would either learn to follow directions or let Alex drive, we probably would have been there by now." Raven said._

"_AHA! Paper beats rock! Move over teddy bear!"_

"Huh? Let Alex drive?" Robin asked.

"_Do you need to clean the bees wax out of your ears or are you just selective of hearing?" Raven asked teasingly. _

The Titan's blinked at once.

"_What? Don't tell me you've never had someone tease you before." Raven laughed._

"_Do you think the feed was cut?" Cy asked._

"_They're probably gaping at the communicator right about now, trying to decide if I hit Raven upside the head and gave her a case of amnesia." Alex laughed._

"_We'll be there in 15. Out." Cy laughed._

"Well, if she managed to out argue Cy, she's more than a match for Raven." Hotspot commented, as he laid down a card.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Robin said as he and Batman resumed their game.

**Jump To The Moon Hotel**

**5:58 p.m.**

"See? Now that wasn't so hard to find. I told you." Alex said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"This used to be a warehouse?!" Cyborg exclaimed, gaping at the nice hotel.

"That's what the lady told me. I'll be back." Alex said as she made her way into the building.

"So… how was shopping with Alex?" Cyborg asked.

Raven gave him a beautiful smile, and began telling him what she had learned about Alex and the pointers Alex had given her on how to relieve stress without using meditation.

------

Alex walked into the hotel, taking in the tasteful deep blue carpets and the mahogany front desk. She made her way passed a bamboo plant and then pressed the button for the elevators. The bell dinged, and she stepped to the side as an eerily familiar man walked out of the elevator, giving her a lustful leer as he walked passed. She shivered mentally and then pressed the button and the door slid shut just as the man turned and looked at her.

"Girl you need to cool down your overactive imagination." Alex sighed to herself.

Still, there was something…. Alex just couldn't put her finger on it. What was it about that guy that sent every warning bell in her head to go off? Alex shook her head and stepped out of the elevator when it dinged. She pulled out her temporary room key, and then pushed the door open. As she walked in, she unconsciously noted that everything was the way she left it and set about gathering her things. Once she had finished she reached under the bed and pulled out her laptop.

From the moment she knelt down to get it, she knew something was wrong. The computer was pushed too far back from where she had left it. She inspected it, and found a small piece of technology that wasn't there before. A small microchip…not even the size of a dime and as thin as paper. Alex looked closer at it, and noticed a familiar insignia.

LL

"Shit!"

-------------

Ok! One more chappie down! Next up introductions and how Alex ran into Slade!


	5. Chapter 5

OMG!! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! It's been a while but I've returned! Not having a computer really really bites!! That's right, Autumn's Fire is back in action! So! Without any further delay! ON WITH THE FIC!

!! _memory_

Connected

Chapter 5

**Jump To The Moon Hotel**

**6:03 p.m.**

She stared at the chip for a moment, before she carefully extracted it.

Slade had squealed.

Surprising?

Yes.

Typical?

Without a doubt.

Switching her attention back to the chip, she examined it. She had seen what this type of chip could do before. She had been there when they had performed the final test. It basically short circuited any piece of machinery it was attached to… given the machinery was running. While the machinery was shut off, however, the chip was useless.

She booted up the laptop, and was relieved to find that whoever had put the chip on the laptop, had not turned it on. She pocketed the chip, packed what few items she had and left the room. Once she had turned her room key in, she stopped when she saw that man again. He was flirting with one of the maids, and the way he grinned at the waitress over the maid's shoulder, sparked Alex's memory.

!!

"_So are you the mysterious Alexanialee?" came a deep baritone._

_She turned and looked at the one who had uttered her name. He had almond shaped eyes, with an angular face that showed some form of Native American ancestry maybe even Celtic. His lips were soft looking with the lower being just a tad fuller than the top and framed by a neatly kept goatee. Strong jaw with a slight cleft in his chin, and a straight aristocratic nose. His hair was black as ink with a blue sheen, falling to the tops of his broad shoulders. His arms were well muscled, wiry not bulky. His legs were long and muscular as well and his feet had to be a size 14 minimum. He had to be at least 25. It was his eyes that caught her attention though. Behind the lust in those stunning forest green orbs, was a hard calculating intelligence. This guy's occupation definitely had something to do with stealth. Out of all the possible things, mercenary stood out._

_By the looks of those dress slacks and suit jacket he had to be well paid. He had to be one of Luthor's lackeys. One of his more relied upon lackeys at that._

"_Yes. And you are?" she asked._

"_Oh please, I beg you to call me anything you want." He grinned with straight pearly white enthusiasm._

Hm. Nice teeth._ She thought._

"_Are you being serious, or do you really not want me to know your name?" _

_His brow arched as he took a seat next to her._

"_Jericho."_

"_Well, Jericho, now that we are acquainted. Tell me… what the hell do you want?" She asked, turning her attention back to her book. _

"_Ooh! Feisty! I like that in a woman." He said, once again drawing her eyes away from her book._

"_If you're trying to get into my pants, then you're sorely mistaken." Alex stated._

_Jericho's eyes widened in delight at the challenge._

"_You never know, you will enjoy it."_

_Alex noted the tail phrase of his comment_

_Will, not might._

"_Oh? And how old are you exactly?" Alex asked, closing her book, and crossed her legs sensually at the knee._

_His eyes followed her legs, up, up, and landed at the intersection of her legs._

"_24." he murmured huskily._

"_Ah, 24. And I assume you think that I'm very curious about sex hm?" Alex said as she sat her book to the side._

"_I assume that you are one to perform… extensive experiments to satisfy an insatiable curiosity. And won't be satisfied until the curiosity is quenched… in every sense of the word."_

"_Well, aren't you the charmer." Alex said, bringing his eyes up her stomach, over her chest, and to her eyes. _

"_I try. I'm known for being a thorough lover." _

_Alex's brow rose curiously, but she didn't have any intention of following through on the obvious invite. _

"_Well, as tempting as your offer is, I am going to have to deny your offer… thoroughly." _

_She rose from her seat, took her book and started to walk when he stood up, caught her wrist and whirled her around to face him. Stunned, she dropped her book, as her front came in contact with his, and his hands rested on her rear, pressing her goodies to his. His body was firm under the slacks and turtleneck he was wearing. Her hands were braced on his chest, her chest on top of them. One of his hands slid up her back, pressing her chest into her hands. Her cheeks were dusted in a fine blush. _

"_Are you resisting because you're not attracted to me… or are you resisting because you're still a virgin?" Jericho murmured. His lips drew close to hers, and then bypassed and went to the flesh of her neck. _

_His lips were soft as he left a trail of fire down the side of her neck and onto her bare shoulder. Then, his lips brushed along her collar bone and up her throat, causing her head to tilt back, and her eyes to close._

_Was she attracted to him?_

_Definitely._

_Was she a virgin?_

_Not exactly._

"_Whether Alexanialee likes you're attentions or not, Barrons, I suggest you take your hands off of her if you know what's good for you." came the voice, of the only one of Luthor's lackey's that didn't grate on Alexanialee's nerves._

_Alexanialee felt Jericho growl under his breath, and felt her lips curve. She managed to stuff the urge to laugh when Jericho shot Mercy a scowl. She scowled back at him. _

"_He wasn't doing anything harmful." Alexanialee said as she cracked open her eyes and looked at the scowling bodyguard._

"_You're only 17 years old! He's 24!" Mercy growled. _

_The urge to piss Mercy off was stronger than she could resist. _

_Alexanialee wrapped her arms around Jericho's neck and then hopped a bit and wrapped her legs around his hips. Both of his hands cradled her rear, keeping her up. She planted such a kiss on his lips it took his breath away, and left Mercy gaping. _

!!

Alex quickly shook off her memory and rushed out the door before Jericho turned. Once she was outside, she put her bag in the trunk of the T-car and then got in. She shot them both a smile and buckled the seatbelt.

**Titan Tower**

**Twenty minuets later**

Cyborg walked into the living room, only to find the horde of superheroes all playing cards…

"This is too funny. I think I'm going to need a camera." Cyborg said as he went to turn.

The group looked at him, and then to the side of him. Cyborg noticed their questioning looks.

"Raven is showing Alex her room." Cyborg said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Raven appeared in the living room about twenty minuets later, with Alex coming in after her. Alex was clad in a pair of fitted jeans with a black and red robin airbrushed onto the right thigh, and a black tank top. She was also wearing a pair of red and black checkered sneakers. (the kind of sneakers that skaters wear) She was also had a red wool type shawl over her shoulders. Her hair was elbow length and black as night with a blue sheen. Now that she was dry, her hair was slightly curly.

She's hot. Robin thought looking her over.

No one could have possibly noticed Robin checking Alex out, but Raven did. She noticed the subtle movement of his head, and the way his jaw tightened when he swallowed hard. Not to mention he was pouring out pheromones from every pore of his being. Raven shook her head slightly, and took a seat on the couch. Alex arched her head to the side, and walked over and stood behind Starfire. Her lips lifted in at the corner and she reached around Starfire and rearranged her cards. She then whispered something in Starfire's ear. Starfire looked at her cards with somewhat of a confused look on her face, and then laid them down.

"I believe this is a Flush of the Royal?" Starfire asked.

True enough, she held the King, Queen, Jack, Ten and Ace of Spades. The JL members stared at the cards, and then at each other. Starfire looked around. Bewilderment was something you didn't see on the superheroes faces everyday.

"Yeah it is. That's the fifth game you've won Star! How did you do it?!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Starfire thought about it. "I believe Friend Raven once said it was… dumb luck?" she asked hesitantly.

The superheroes could tell there was a sarcastic comment coming from Alex, just by the look on her face. However, she bit her fist and walked towards the couch and sat down next to Raven. Robins lips quivered from restrained laughter.

"What's that look for?" Beastboy asked curiously.

Alex removed her fist and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and looked as though she wanted to laugh, but didn't. They saw Raven's lips quirk and wondered what Alex had stopped herself from saying.

"Maybe we should just save the chitchat for some other time." Wonder woman said as she stood up from the table and then walked over and took a seat next to Alex.

Once the cards were put away, they got the introductions underway.

"So Alexanialee, please tell us about yourself." Superman said.

"Let's just stick with Alex. According to public record, I was born Alexanialee Callaway, in Gotham Memorial Hospital. When I was two years old, my parents died in a lab explosion in South America and I was placed in foster care here in Jump. And I've been living here ever since. In all actuality, I never met the woman who birthed me, but the scientist explained to me, just how I came to be." Alex said, stopping to allow the first portion of the explanation to sink in.

"And how was that?" Green Arrow asked.

Alex cringed. "I was conceived through traditional methods, but before that happened, the Embryo was genetically enhanced and implanted with many DNA cells. The Embryo was monitored for several months, developing until it was ready for insemination. Err, pollinating." Alex interjected before Starfire could ask.

"They implanted the Embryo into a woman called A'Lei Xian Lee. She was half Chinese half Hawaiian. And she was one of Luthor's more favored secretaries. She was chosen to be my birth mother because, compared to the other women who had volunteered, she was the only one who showed the most potential of contributing her own unique talents to the fetus. And what I mean by that, is she herself was born with the unique talent. The scientist call it the X-gene. A gene that is in everyone, but certain people actually develop it." Alex explained slowly.

"You mean she was a Mutant." Batman stated.

Alex looked at him, a sharp intelligence reflecting all too keenly in her liquid molten gold colored eyes.

"Exactly. Although mutant isn't the right word for it. Like all of you, she was a Metahuman." Alex said.

The group of superheroes nodded in understanding.

"Her X-gene had evolved. She had an exceptionally strong talent of Telepathy and Telekinesis. Now, Luthor hadn't known about her talents. If there was one secret that she had, it was about her talents. So once she was prepped, the deed was done." Alex said.

"Who was the other contributing party?" Green Lantern asked.

Alex paused, as though she were hesitant about telling them who her sperm donor was.

"I have a feeling Luthor is your father." Superman said, causing Alex to flinch.

"He's not my father. He's a sperm donor. Nothing more." Alex stated in a deadpan tone.

"So, uh, how did you run into Slade?" Robin asked quickly.

"I was walking around Jump getting familiar. I stopped at City Hall so I could study the layout of the City. Memorize it. I was on my way back to my hotel room when I stumbled across Slade. A complete freak accident, I swear." Alex said.

Wonder Woman's brow rose. "And taking him on yourself instead of coming to the Titans?"

Alex shot Wonder Woman a slight grin. "Taking him on was more a learning experience, than a fight."

"How so?" Batman asked.

"I have a first sight learning ability. An ability to pick up on something the first time around, no explanation necessary." Alex said, and then clarified for Starfire and Beastboy. "I considered alerting you guys… but then again I never was one to do things the easy way. Besides, I wanted to study Slade's fighting technique." Alex said.

"Study? You mean like see if there were any flaws in his stance?" Robin asked.

Alex nodded. "I've seen his fighting stance before. It puts me in the mind of a mercenary. But then again, it's just a hunch."

And that's it for this chappie! R&R please!!


End file.
